Gotta love the random stuff
by It's a chicken i tell ya
Summary: These are a bunch of little words i'm just writing inbetween the next chapters of my other stories. Some romantic, some just funny. Read please.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. Yes I know I should be working on my other story "Boy Borg" but I'm stuck. So while talking to my friend today she said I should try one shots. So here I am. Random little one shots are a go! Enjoy.**

**Safety**

It didn't matter what crazy, wild invention he and his brother came up with, Phineas wouldn't want Isabella anywhere near it unless he was one hundred percent sure it was safe. He couldn't bare the idea of something bad happening to her.

**Fantasy**

Somewhere in the middle of Isabella's daydream, she wondered if Phineas ever fantasized about her.

**Interruption**

While Ferb was busy collecting some tools he noticed Phineas dazing off. He nudged his stepbrother in the side causing him to give a little yelp and fall. Ferb gave a sly smirk.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt your little vacation to Isabella land." He snickered

"Hey, you promised you wouldn't mention that ever again!"

**City**

Fifteen now, the boys traveled back to The City of Love with their parents. While the others enjoyed it, one of the group kept remembering a failed romance happening years ago. Just then a pretty brown haired girl tapped him the shoulder.

"Hey. How's it goin'?"

**Red**

Isabella looked down at the little baby in her arms. It had her eyes, her skin tone, her nose but the one thing she was grateful for was that the baby had gotten his father's bright crop of red hair.

**Obsession**

It was true that Candace had an obsession with busting her brothers. Not hobby or something to eat up her time, obsession. She often left Jeremy on their dates just so she could try and fail to bust them. But he didn't mind. Her obsession was what made her unique…and strange beyond comparison, but mostly unique.

**Average**

Most who visit Danville would say that it's a pretty average place. Tall buildings, nice shops, giant robots and roller-coasters, and inators. A red headed girl screaming up and down the streets for her mom. A platypus with a fedora. A pharmacist that wanted to rule the tri state area. A triangle headed boy and his square headed brother defying the laws of physics. Just your average everyday kind of place.

**Implication**

It was later at night when the boy's project was finished and everyone started to leave. Instead of just saying good bye, Isabella hugged Phineas and in a flirty way told him she'd see him tomorrow.

"You know Ferb, don't hold me to this but I'm starting to get the implication that Isabella might like me." It took an enormous amount of self-control for Ferb not to burst out laughing at his brother's obliviousness.

**Risk**

This was a huge risk. He wasn't good with girls. It had been a while since he last asked a girl out. A very long while. Taking in a deep breath he walked up to her and stuttered out a sentence in his British accent.

"H-hello there. M-my-my name is umm ahh Laurence. Laurence Fletcher." The red headed woman smiled at him

"Linda. Linda Flynn." Looking back, he was glad he took that risk.

**Run**

He wasn't going to run away. He couldn't. Not when his home needed him the most. The Normbots were terrorizing all of Danville and he couldn't let that happen. Agent P had a job to do and running was not an option.

**Possible**

One thing you learn from living with two annoying brothers and their little friends is that anything is possible. Candace doubted they even knew that there was such a thing as impossible.

**Claim**

'Stupid Panda. Stupid, stupid Panda.' That was the base of many of Agent P's thoughts when it came to Peter. Doofenshmirtz was his goofy, clumsy, psychotic nemesis. Not that stupid Panda's. Whenever he saw Peter near him nemesis he got very protective. Doofenshmirtz was his claim.

**Dance**

He had to hand it to him. Doofenshmirtz might have stunk at being evil but he was a fairly good dancer. At least that's what Perry thought.

**Hole**

"Tremble in fear Perry the Platypus as I turn the Grand Canyon into a giant hole!" Did Doofenshmirtz even listen to his own "evil" schemes?

**Fine!**

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"  
>"…Isabella you ever get that weird feeling that you just ripped off another T.V show that's on the same channel as you?"<p>

**Violin**

He stood in her doorway listening to the soft, angelic notes emitted by the fragile instrument. A smile started to play on Ferb's lips. Who knew big, bad, tough Vanessa liked playing violin?

**Pale**

"Give it back Candace!"

"Aww but that's no fun."

"Come on sis! Ferb help me out here!" Ferb just sat back and watched as his older sister hung a little book just above Phineas' head.

"Who knew widdle Phineas had a diary."

"It's not a diary. It's just a journal."

"Oh really. Well let's just read it and see." Phineas' face paled as his sister started reading his first entry, an embarrassing little reflection on the girl across the street.

**Eyes**

"Oh Isabella, how beautiful your hair is in the sun, and how pretty you look in your dress. I could go swimming in your beautiful eyes! AHAHAha!"

"Of all the people you could tell about that, it had to be Buford didn't it Ferb? Man of few words my chasse."

**Lean**

As they all got older they began to change. Ferb was considerably taller and more muscular, Buford was the spitting image of a football player, even Baljeet had a bit of a build. Phineas however, though taller, was as skinny and lean as ever. Girls usually liked the more muscled guys in school excluding Isabella who though Phineas' gangly frame was kind of cute.

**Debate**

Jeremy often debated on whether his girlfriend was high spirited and a go getter, or if she was just completely crazy. After much consideration he decided she was somewhere in the middle. But if a matter of life or death, he'd probably say she was crazy. The good kind of crazy.

**Die**

He knew it would happen eventually, he just thought it would be him first. He was the older of the two after all. One last longing look at the tombstone and he got up and went away. Life would be strange without him. The nerve of him, leaving him here. Didn't he know how much he needed him?

"Curse you Perry the Platypus."

**Slice**

It was just a bit of sibling rivalry. Every family has it even with two boys who get along so well. Ferb ran through the hallway carrying something in his hands. He tumbled down on the rug as Phineas grabbed his shirt. Plucking the object from his brother's hands, he put his foot down triumphantly on his brother's chest in mocking victory.

"Aha. I, Phineas Flynn, have successfully retrieved the sacred last slice of pizza from the evil clutches of Ferb!" Ferb laughed at his brother and slightly rolled his eyes when Candace walked past them.

"Oh pizza! Thanks for saving me a slice guys." Grabbing the slice she race away. "Candace is now the guardian of the sacred slice of pizza! Haha you unworthy peasants!"

**Rich**

Candace and her brothers were low on cash. They were planning on going to the mall today and each had things they wanted to buy like shoes, new tools, jewelry, some new parts, shoes, new sneakers, shoes. The boys were content with just going window shopping but their sister was not. So against better judgment, she came up with a plan. Going to her dad she gave him a bunch of papers that she said needed to be signed. One of these papers just so happened to be a check. Nothing big just enough money for some new skirts and stuff like that. Her father, being busy at the moment, didn't really pay attention to what he was signing. Coming out to the back yard to meet her brothers she was very happy.

"So what happened in there?" Candace held up the check and kissed it.

"WE'RE RICH!" She exclaimed in a happy, musical tone.

"I'll be taking that." Her mother plucked if from her daughters hands with ease.

"WE'RE POOR!" Candace cried out in the same tone as before.

**Yay. I'm done. I hope you liked these and found them somewhat funny. I'll be posting the new chapter of Boy Borg hopefully tomorrow 'cause in the mist of writing this I had a massive brain storm. And the pizza thing really happened to me and my sib and friend. The last one Rich I got from on old cartoon and I could see Candace trying that. 10 points to whoever can guess what that cartoon was. Remember to REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Drinking**

It was Phineas's twenty first birthday and the entire gang came to celebrate. They had all known Phineas to be a oblivious and well mannered person. A bit naive too. None of them expected him to be so rude and randy when he had his first sip of beer. They made a pact that night that there would be no more drinking for Phineas Flynn. _Ever_.

**Terrifying**

As Phineas and Ferb got older they got married and of course had kids. They were just as imaginative as their fathers and to commemorate their parents, on the first day of the summer they built a rollercoaster. At the end of the ride Ferb seemed happy and pleased as he gave his daughter a playful pat on the head. Phineas on the other hand had a look of fear on his face and was holding onto the safety bars for dear life. Ferb tapped his brother questioningly.

"Phineas, are you alright?"

"That funny Ferb, I don't remember this being as completely and utterly terrifying as kids."

**Sport**

Vanessa was a "Goth" so sports weren't really her thing. But she was willing to give sports a try when she realized her fifteen year old boyfriend loved soccer.

**Condom**

Phineas couldn't be oblivious forever. That oblivion ended in middle school health; when the teacher explained in great detail every little thing about condoms.

**Rent**

After collage everything seemed to fall down around Phineas. He had a crummy apartment, a awful job, and no time to invent anymore. So it was a very nice surprise when someone had left money to pay rent on his desk at home. He smiled to himself because there was only one person who had a key to get in.

**Little**

Candace carefully put some money on the desk and left swiftly out the door. She'd known that Phineas had been having it rough and she decided to help just a bit. No matter how old he got he'd always be her little brother and she'd always be there to help.

**Integrity**

It takes skill to build ridicules things,get beat up by a platypus, and constantly get blown up while still having some sense of integrity.

**Soft**

One arm wrapped around her middle, the other messing with her hair and sometimes tracing up and down her side. Funny how Phineas never noticed how soft Isabella was.

**Following**

When Isabella and Ferb went for a walk Phineas wasn't following. He was just going the same direction…through the bushes.

**Experience**

When Vanessa started dating Ferb she didn't expect much romantic stuff considering he was only in high school. She was very much surprised with him as the relationship went on. It still bothered her that he had so much experience because she didn't know where he got it.

**Beach**

Phineas loved going to the beach for many different reasons. One reason happened to have raven hair and a pretty pink bikini.

**Dominate**

If you knew Phineas you would agree that he was nice, caring, a leader but he's never been very dominate. There is one person however who would beg to differ

**Ending**

Dr. Doofenshmirtz had been fighting Perry for years now. It had become routine, his life. He'd never thought for a minute that it would end but when he saw the huge fist of a robot almost crush his nemesis he had a moment of panic that the best relationship he ever had was ending.

**Satisfying**

Isabella's lips left Phineas's for a moment to catch her breath. Her hair was messed up, his shirt was lopsided. He had a dazed, happy look on his face and she giggled as he tried his best to form words only to fail miserably.

"Soo…"

"Well that was-it-that-and-well that was satisfying.

**Hear**

Ferb didn't like to talk. Phineas did that, he was just the man of action. Big brains didn't require big words. Although when he did speak he made sure it was something worth saying, something people would be interested to hear. Sometimes people didn't want someone to hear from, they wanted someone to hear

**Humor**

"Come on guys, I'm an adult now. I don't have time to get caught up in your stupid plans and ideas. I have my own life you know." Candace was visiting her brothers from collage. They were going to build some big, crazy contraption and wanted her to help.

"Come on sis. Humor us."

**That's it. Enjoy. I went on and used the word generator. It was pretty fun**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I came across this in a lot of sections. You listen to ten songs and write a short in the time of each song…I think. Well I did it and cheated a little. Some were longer than the song but meh._**

**Girl all the bad guys want (Bowling for soup)**

Vanessa was rather pretty. Her brown hair, eyes, figure. Ferb admired her for being different. She had rather unusual taste. Her favorite music was metal. Sometimes if felt she was looking right through him though. Going out with bad boys, that stupid Jonny boy she fawned over. Ferb tried to take interest in things she liked but it just didn't work. But he still wanted her.

**I'm Not That Girl Reprise (Wicked: Kristen Chenoweth)**

Gretchen looked on as Ferb talked to Vanessa. Her face fell as she started to laugh. Guess she wasn't the girl.

**Merry Merry Merry Frickin' Christmas (Frickin' A)**

Finally school was out for Christmas break. Sadly Candace had to visit her Grandparents for the holidays. It was always so boring. She'd finished all of their Sherlock Holmes books so there really was nothing to do. She couldn't stand being around all her relatives for this. Not to mention most of the stuff she got was soon going to be returned. She'd wish someone would just shoot her and end it all. It didn't help that all the while her brothers were blasting music into her ear.

**No Good Dead (Wicked: Idina Menzel)**

She'd lost everything when Doof took over. Everything she worked for, everything she tried to do. Whenever she worked to right the wrongs something bad happened. Like this. Trying to escape the Normbots just to help these two boys. And here she was having to suffer. She tried to do something good and look at where it got her. No good dead doesn't have punishment. That doesn't mean it hurt to see Candace leave behind those two boys and their sister.

**My Hometown (Bowling For Soup)**

Phineas, now twenty-eight, passed by his old home Danville. It was still the same as it's always been.

"Had some memories here didn't we?" Ferb questioned his brother as they drove.

"Yeah we did didn't we? Remember how Candace got mad when we followed her around? Hope all our old friends are doing ok."

"You ever want to move back here?"

"You're kidding right? Keep driving Ferb, keep driving."

**Last Call Casualty (Bowling For Soup…again)**

After years of admiring and crushing on Phineas, Isabella was done with him. She was fifteen, she'd practically wasted her child and teen hood on him. She moved on and was happily (more or less) in a relationship with the exchange student. Funny thing though; as soon as Isabella started ignoring Phineas he started paying attention. She couldn't get him to stop calling her. Her phone started to ring again as she sighed heavily.

"Hi Phineas."

_"Hi Isabella! Hey I was wondering if maybe you'd like to-"_

"Phineas come on I have a boyfriend."

_"I know Izzy, but come on. Please I just want to hang out."_

"Good bye Phineas." She hung up and started watching T.V when her phone rang again. "Oh good grief." She picked it up grudgingly.

_"Hear me out Isabella."_

"Phineas, no. Why do you keep doing this to yourself?"

_"It couldn't hurt to give it one more try. Can you do me a favor?"_

"What Phineas?"

_"Can you open your door? It's freezing out here."_

**What is this Feeling? (Wicked: Idina Menzel and Kristen Chenoweth…again…no comment)**

Phineas and Ferb were only three when they met and they were six when they moved in together. Because of lack of space they had to share a room. Unlike what many people think, the boys had a strong distaste for each other. Ferb's weird hair annoy Phineas, Phineas's voice annoyed Ferb, Phineas hated Ferbs clothes. Every little trait about the other irritated the other. Phineas had a high horse and seemed to think he was better than Ferb just because he was more creative. Candace decided to question her little brother about how he felt about her.

"It's this exhilarating, fast feeling. My head reels, my pulse rushes, and my face gets hot…what do you call that feeling?"

"It's called loathing."

"I'll be doing that my whole life long then with him here." And of course he didn't.

**No way (Starkid: Darren Criss)**

Alternate Doof was beating them good and losing was looking like the only option.

"No. I'm not going to take this. No way I'm I just going to sit heer. We'll take this all together. Come on guys what do you say, one last go at it?'

"But Phineas-"

"If you don't think it's possible leave now but I'm not giving up without a fight."

**Future (Alex the Kid)**

Time goes on and people drift out and into your life. Phineas and Ferb only had a few of their old friends. That didn't stop them from ruling logic out in all of the crazy things they did. They were still going to seize the day no matter what.

**Crashed the Wedding (Busted)**

'I'm sorry it had to be today of all days to tell her this.' Phineas thought as he ran down the streets to the little chapel where the wedding was being held. Isabella was perfect for him and he was to scared to admit it. By the time he worked up the nerve she was someone else's. He had a stupid last name. Weaver. Who'd want to be Weaver? Isabella Weaver…Isabella Flynn sounded much better.

Everyone spread the word of him crashing the wedding that day. His mom cried when she heard how embarrassing and brash her son had been. Phineas knew that Isabella was glad though. She didn't want to marry that guy just as much as he did. Now holding her in his arms he had no regrets.

**_Review please and enjoy_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Brothers**

They weren't blood related. They had different parents and grew up different ways. But as far as Phineas was concerned they were brothers through and through.

**Trust**

When Isabell told them to jump, most of them hesitated. He didn't. He jumped without a second thought. He'd do whatever she told him to do. He trusted her.

**Attraction**

Phineas never got why his sister stressed over cloths. He had his signature look and never worried about what to wear after that. It wasn't until Isabella walked in with a new skirt and pink shirt that he saw the attraction.

**Illness**

"ACHOO!" Candace let out a big sneeze as she laid in her bed. She hated being sick. She couldn't do anything. Not even bust her brothers!

"Hey there. How's my girl?" Jeremy walked into the room carrying a bowl of chicken soup. Maybe this wasn't so bad.

**Envy**

Ferb was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels mindlessly not really paying attention to what was on. Giving up he threw the remote at the arm chair. He was all alone tonight. Phineas was out to the movies…with Isabella. She asked him out. Not that Ferb cared. It was a free country, she could date anyone she wanted. Ferb didn't care one bit what she did. It wasn't like he noticed every time she came over with a new bow in her hair or noticed the different ways she said 'Watcha' doin'?' to show how she was feeling. And it wasn't like Phineas was the most oblivious person in the entire world, completely ignoring Isabella until she came right up in his face and asked him out even though there were plenty of other suitors for her that wouldn't mind, actually appreciating her for her cuteness and kind nature! No he was not jealous.

**Refuse**

She refused him. After all he did for her she had the audacity to refuse him. With her stupid goth boyfriend. Infatuation, hormones, it all sucked.

"Hey Ferb. Watcha' doin'?" Ferb glanced up at the girl standing in front of him, keeping his silence. She sat down beside him and rested her head on his sholders.

"Guess we're both losers at love huh?"

"Yes, yes we are."

**Awesome**

Ferb stared at the screen in disbelief. The screen flashed red with the words 'Loser' over his dead character. She beat him. Of all people, _Candace_ had beaten him!

"Uhuh, oh yeah! Who rocks? I rock! I rock, oh yeah!" Candace was doing a little dance around the room.

"C-can you not tell the others about this?" Ferb smiled sheepishly over at his sister.

"What did you say? I can't hear you over how awesome I am." He was never going to live this down.

**Relationship**

Evil and good. Goofy and serious. Human and mammal. It was a strange relationship to say the least. But when Perry looked back after every fight he would never have it any other way.

**Delicious**

Strawberry. Strawberry and kiwi. It wasn't the flavor he'd been expecting. He didn't even know Isabella wore lip gloss. One thing he knew: Isabella's lips were sweeter and more delicious than Vanessa's ever were.

**Ok so this is the next little group of one-shots. You might have noticed I'm in a Ferbella and Ferb mood right now. Hope you like this and I should be finished with the next chapter of Boyborg by tomorrow. And if you have any requests for a paring or a word you'd like me to do just ask. I'll do anything, I'm not scared! Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lost (requested by NattyMc)**

It was getting late. Phineas and Ferb were probably almost done with their daily activities. Perry should be heading back right now but seeing the sleeping doctor under him with one of his skinny hands absentmindedly stroking Perry's fur, he figured it wouldn't be that bad to be lost for just a little while longer.

**Guitar (Stinkfly3)**

First thing he noticed about her; she never smiled. The second dimension Isabella was tough, hard, it was like nothing was ever good enough for her. Maybe that's why alternate Ferb wanted to please the Mexican-Jewish girl so much. And although she ignored all of his advances and small talk her face lit up like a Christmas tree when he sat down and played classical guitar just for her.

**Ring (BroadwayFanGirl91)**

"I don't know Gretchen. We've been dating for years now, I'm almost five years out of college and we're still in the same place. He's just so much like a kid…I don't know if he can commit to a serious relationship." Isabella was talking to her lifelong friend over the phone about her standstill love life. She was about to continue when she heard her door bell ring. When she went to answer it all doubts she ever had vanished at the sight of a scrawny boy in a tacky tux holding a bunch of lilies and a little velvet box.

**Ageing**

It happens to all of us. We get older, more fragile. But no matter how old they got Phineas still thought that Isabella was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

**House**

They'd shared an apartment, lived with his sister, and even stayed with his parents at one point. This was a big step in there relations ship. Buying their first house.

"Phineas I don't care how much you want to we are not going to put a rocket launcher in the living room!"

**Provoke**

Dr. Doofenshmirtz learned the hard way never to taunt Perry the Platypus. Apparently the whole panda thing was still a sore subject.

**Curse**

Ferb was a calm person, hardly ever speaking. But as Phineas learned, mention the name Jonny and you'd hear the usually quiet Brit curse like a sailor. Phineas just mentioned that it sounded like a nice name.

**Steal**

Vanessa was going away to college. Ferb had become a close friend of hers over the years. Of course he was there to see her off. He wanted to steal on last look at her before she left for good. Sadly that last look was of her kissing her boyfriend.

**Introduction**

Phineas didn't know what to make of Ferb. He was strange. He didn't even say hi to him but once his father mention that Ferb liked building he knew they were going to be good friends.

**More little one shots. I still take request. Review.**


End file.
